


A Leonin's Struggle

by BeachBunny



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Friendship, Lightborn squad, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Sometimes, it's all too overwhelming for a Leonin.
Relationships: harith & fanny (mobile legends: bang bang)
Kudos: 12





	A Leonin's Struggle

[](https://ibb.co/bH70Vys)

(Written for MGL)

***

Harith swung high up the tree, till the leaves sheltered him from the outside world. That’s what he loved about the tall trees - the outside world was quite intriguing, but the trees reminded him of the Enchanted Forest. 

They reminded him of the sight and smells of Fairy Fruit dangling from branches, the sound of leaves crunching…

They reminded him of home. 

Harith’s breath caught in his throat again, as he remembered. The images in his head changed to smoke that engulfed the Forest, the fear of seeing his grandfather choking, the anger and sadness of seeing his home burning.

Tears sprung in his eyes as he remembered he was alone. The last of the Leonins. 

So caught up he was in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the whirring of a steel cable. 

“Harith!” his eyes snapped up as he realized who the voice belonged to. With one elegant dive, Fanny landed right next to the bough that Harith was sitting on.

“Come on!” she smiled. “It’s almost time for dinner! Natalia’s finally arrived at the Imperial Sanctuary!” 

Natalia, the famed assassin, was due to arrive today. Princess Silvanna had sent for her, and they were to have a small banquet in her honour tonight. 

Harith bent his head instead, trying to hide his red-rimmed eyes. Why couldn’t he hide away for a bit longer? He was not ready to face the world!

“Harith?” Fanny finally realized something was not right. “What… what happened?” 

Harith shook his head, but did not speak. 

“Did someone hurt you?” he shook his head again.

“I just feel…” he gestured meaninglessly with his hands, “everything’s too... too much.”

“Overwhelmed.” Fanny finished quietly. “I’ve seen you get like that sometimes.” 

Huh. Perhaps the assassin was more perceptive than he thought. Or perhaps he wasn’t as good at hiding his sadness as he thought. 

“Okay.” Fanny held out her hands for the Leonin to take. Harith put his palms in hers hesitantly. “Tigreal used to teach me this. Close your eyes.” 

“Breathe with me.” she breathed in deeply, once, twice, three times, and Harith obediently followed. “Think about your pain. Where do you feel it?” 

“In… my chest” Harith said. He could feel as though an invisible hand was pressing down on him. 

“Look at it.” Fanny said, her eyes still closed. “What does it look like? What does it feel like?”

It felt like a strange question, and Harith grappled around lamely in his head but Fanny wouldn’t continue till he found his answer. It was like a giant metal ball sitting on his chest, crushing him slowly. He told Fanny as such and she made approving noises.

His grandfather. His family. His home. His fear when Princess Silvanna made him the Master of Magic, even though he was still just a kid. The stress of rebuilding the Barrier of Justice on his shoulders. Harith let the tears roll down his face freely, as he choked through the sobs. 

“I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.” she said quietly. “But you should know you’re not alone in this.”

And Fanny held on as the Leonin cried his heart out. 

***

“Harith! Fanny!” a booming voice called out as soon as they entered the dining hall. The large form of Tigreal came forward, along with a lithe red-headed woman in a white cloak. “Come meet Natalia.”

“You remember my sister, Fanny.” Tigreal turned to Natalia, as Fanny gave her a wave. “And this is Harith. Alucard met him in the Enchanted Forest.” 

Harith, now face dry, shook hands with Natalia. 

“So you and Alucard are best friends now?” Natalia smirked. 

“Yup.” Harith says breezily. “He’s got the looks, I’ve got the brains.”

Everyone roared with laughter, while Alucard looked over from his conversation with Princess Silvanna across the hall, not knowing that they were talking about him. 

A servant came forward, ringing the bell to signal the start of dinner. Everyone took a place at the table, as trays of food were served. 

An hour later, Harith looked around. He had promised to Fanny to come for dinner, and if he still was not feeling good, he could slip out and she would tell them that he wasn’t feeling well.

But looking around, watching Alucard laugh at something Granger said, watching Natalia and Silvanna chatting, and listening to Tigreal recounting a funny story of how he met Natalia, Harith didn’t feel like he wanted to leave after all. 

For as long as he could find happiness and positivity in his world, he would be okay. And he wouldn’t be alone. 

***


End file.
